Terminator 4
by Matt15086
Summary: It had been 5 years after the war had started. Now a terminator is sent out to kill John Conner once and for all. Another machine called the T-1003 is sent to protect him. Read and Review. This is my first terminator fic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Terminator 4  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It is now 2008; Katherine and John had been hiding out at the underground building. They were listening to all of the screams and bullet shots over the intercom. Someone was saying that they need help. Katherine couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
She said, "We need to help them kill those damn machines."  
  
John said, "I don't know."  
  
Kate walked over and got her machine gun then walked towards the blast doors. John followed Kate as they went to the big, gray, dirty blast doors. John typed in the codes that he memorized and the door opened. The two helicopters were still there in a big flaming red fire.  
  
John then saw the T-100 still there but he wasn't on and he also was only machine. Kate walked out of the hanger and saw that all of the leaves were on fire. John walked behind her and saw that the whole place was on fire and green glinting tree's that were standing were all down. Kate climbed over a tree that wasn't burning and she put her machine gun up. John then looked up and saw glinting light and it was bullets trying to shoot at them.  
  
He said, "Kate get the hell down."  
  
They both got down and hid behind a tree. The machine glided along side the tree but didn't see them so it sped off. Kate saw that a car was parked by a burning tree and she thought that a person was beside it. John also saw it so they ran to the car.  
  
The machine turned around and saw them. The bullets were flying everywhere trying to shoot them. Kate got into the drivers seat and John sat next to her. The car sped off.  
  
John said, "Kate we need to get to sky net and try and blow up the place."  
  
Kate said, "Ok."  
  
John took off the top of the car and picked up the two machine guns that they had brought with them. He was shooting madly at the flying machine. He saw that nothing was working and the machine was still there shooting those silver bullets at them. The sounds of the bullets hurt his ears a lot because he had not heard the sound of gun shots for 5 years. Except when he was listening to the intercom. Kate lead them into a building that had people in it. They figured that they were using it for a base. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
John and Kate looked around the base. It was a small building that was old, and rusty. It was also falling apart. People around the building were crying and there clothes were not as good as John's or Kate's.  
  
Kate walked up to a man and said, "How did you survive these machines?"  
  
The man said, "I s-survived these mach-machines b-by going into this buil- build-building. But before I went into this building I saw that there was ammo and a weapon near me so I grabbed the-them and started firing madly. But nothing was working so I ran into this building and more people that survived they came and we just hung out waiting for this wa-war to be over."  
  
John saw Kate talking to this man so he came over to her and said, "So got any idea if our army is still alive."  
  
Kate answered, "No. I will ask the man who discovered this building in the first place though."  
  
The man said, "Everything we know is gone. Our U.S. army is all over the battle fields across the country."  
  
John said, "Damn! I thought they would be dead."  
  
John then said, "Everyone listen to me. The machines are taking over this planet that we have. We can't let them do that."  
  
The people screamed "RIGHT!"  
  
John screamed, "LETS FIGHT THOSE MACHINES UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF THEM!"  
  
They grabbed there guns and lots of ammo and set off shooting everything in their path. John and Kate went behind a tree and took out some of their grenades that they had and threw them at the machine that was flying. One of the grenades caught into the engine of the craft. The craft then started to have black smoke coming out of it. Then the craft blew up. BANG! BOOM!  
  
They moved closer to a jeep that could sit four and was still in good shape. John and Kate sat in the front and two other men sat in the back.  
  
John said, "Lets go to sky net and destroy all of those Damn machines."  
  
He sped the car and they were off driving through the desert. The two men in the back were shooting vigorously at the machines that were walking towards them as they went through the desert. They finally reached the city where they had been five years ago. John could see that there were lots of building that were shattered. He could see people that were in one of the buildings. John then drove to sky net to destroy everything. Even if it was already destroyed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A flash of light was going on the road way as John Conner and Kate were driving. Then without hesitation they stopped. There was a man about 7"6", brown hair, big muscles, and he was naked. One of the passengers in their car was trembling and looked very scared.  
  
The man was walking up to the man in the back of the jeep. He pulled him out of the jeep. The chip inside of him was bleeping and matching up the clothes that the man wore.  
  
The terminator said, "I want those damn clothes."  
  
The man looked terrified and said, "Why the hell should I give them to you."  
  
The terminator looked at the machine gun the man was holding and he grabbed it out of the mans hand. He ripped the arm off the man as well.  
  
He shot the man "That's why." The terminator answered  
  
John was watching all of this. He couldn't believe it; he thought that the war had stopped. The terminator got in the back of the jeep.  
  
He said, "Are you John Conner and Kate Conner?"  
  
John said, "Yes."  
  
The terminator said, "Drive he will be here any minute."  
  
John started up the engine and they were off.  
  
The terminator said, "I am T-1003 here to protect you from being destroyed."  
  
John said, "Why the hell do I need protecting and who sent you?"  
  
The T-1003 said, "Your friend sent me and in the future like at the ending of the war you win but a terminator survives and kills Kate plus you."  
  
John said, "But I thought you were going to kill me before?"  
  
The T-1003 said, "I am but that is a different machine. He looks exactly like me except he has a colored hair."  
  
John said, "Who invented him?"  
  
The T-1003 said, "I don't know it is not in my data base."  
  
John said, "Oh."  
  
T-1003 said, "Better go faster he will be on us any minute." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
In a burning forest not far from sky net lightning appeared. People who were stuck in the burning forest went towards the lightening to see what it was. There was a flash that almost blinded there eyes. Then a man appeared. The terminator didn't need any clothes because instant he transformed himself into the man.  
  
The man said, "Who the hell are you."  
  
The terminator said, "I'm you."  
  
The man looked confused and asked "What the heck but I am me."  
  
Without warning the terminator noticed a gun in the mans pocket and pulled it out and shot the man. He walked past the flaming trees and onto the street. Everyone near was afraid of him. The terminator scanned around for any casualties. He picked up that there were 9 around him. He took the pistol and shot at them violently.  
  
Everyone was screaming and trying to run but they couldn't because once they started to run they knew that they were dead. The terminator saw that a man had some keys and he figured that there must be a vehicle around here somewhere. He looked everywhere and finally saw a vehicle. It was silver BMW, with a rotating CD player, air-conditioning, leather seats, and there was a cell phone inside. But the only bad thing was that the car was a total wreak. The terminator got in the car and rove off.  
  
People that survived the attack were staring as the car drove off to kill John Conner and Kate Conner. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The jeep was going very fast over the burnt, fiery land. A couple of years when the war started and before the huge, brightening explosion began the Terminator that was sent back to protect told John that he would come and kill him. John figured that the time had finally came when the terminator would come and kill him.  
  
John asked the T-1003 "Is the person who made the machine still alive?"  
  
The terminator responded, "No, the female that made the terminator is not alive now. She was blown up in the explosion along with all of the other people."  
  
John said, "Crap, it is a girl!"  
  
The T-1003 answered, "Yes, It is a girl who created the terminator, first her father was working on it and the daughter of the father that was working on it somebody with the last name of miles finished off her dad's work."  
  
John look surprised, the jeep went speedily along towards sky net. Everywhere they went John and Kate saw that buildings were burnt to crisp. Many people were lying on the ground dieing; blood was oozing out of them. Arms were half on the person; machines also lay on the ground. All of a sudden something happened.  
  
The jeep was bumped by a BMW that was all wreaked.  
  
The T-1003 looked and was surprised, "Damn it! We have company!"  
  
The silver BMW was bumping vigorously along side the green, cameo jeep. The T-1003 noticed that more machines were coming close to them. They were running like mad trying to ketch up to the jeep and the car. Kate looked back at one of the Terminator machines but just as she did she got shot in the arm.  
  
"Ouch!" yelled Kate vigorously  
  
One of the machines got close to them and pinched through one of the windows. Its metal hand was reaching for Kate since on his scanners he detected that there were humans in the jeep.  
  
Kate screamed and was holding onto John's shoulder tightly. The BMW was still trying to get beside them.  
  
The T-1003 yelled "Take the wheel."  
  
John did as he was instructed to and took the wheel. The T-1003 got onto the top of the jeep. Kate noticed did that he was going to fight the other two machines off. The T-1003 took one of the guns and it was a laser machine gun.  
  
T-1003 yelled, "THERE IS ONE MORE THING I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!"  
  
John answered loudly, "WHAT IS IT?"  
  
T-1003 answered as he was shooting madly "YOU TWO WILL HAVE A CHILD AND HE WILL BE THE PERSON WHO STOPS THE WAR!"  
  
"WHAT'S HIS OR HER NAME?" proclaimed Kate  
  
"IT IS A HE, AND HIS NAME IS JOSH!" yelled the terminator again  
  
John said, "What is the terminator trying to do?"  
  
The T-1003 wouldn't answer because he had just gotten the machine off of the window. Now he had jumped onto the roof of the BMW. The terminator saw the T-1003 on top of the roof and turned on of his arms into a knife and got the T-1003 back on the roof of the jeep.  
  
The T-1003 got in and told them "That the machine was trying to kill John even though Kate was going to have the baby. The machine didn't know about Kate having the baby boy. So he would of killed Kate instead of John but he got to attached to John remember?"  
  
John replied, "Yea, I remember."  
  
The machines stopped following them for a little while. Kate thought that it was because they were still killing off the other humans that were left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The terminator saw many machines flying after them as they were heading towards sky net. John calculated that it would take 5 more miles to get to sky net. On the map they saw a time machine. They wondered if they could send someone back into time but if they did it would start the whole process over again. John looked to his wife and he was worrying very a lot because he wasn't sure if he did die would she survive.  
  
The T-1003 looked at John and said, "Don't worry John. We will get your wife to cover after we destroy the rest of sky net so they can stop making those Damn machines."  
  
John looked at him and thought I hope your right".  
  
It was after a half and hour and they finally got to sky net. John and Kate got out of the car. He grabbed two machine guns and handed one to Kate. Kate looked very enthused to start the fight.  
  
John yelled as the wind started to pick up, "WE HAVE TO DESTROY THE TIME MACHINE FIRST SO THAT NON OF THE TERMINATORS CAN GET THROUGH AND DESTORY MY PERESOIUS MOTHER!"  
  
Kate yelled "ALRIGHT WERE IS THE TIME MACHINE!"  
  
John walked over to Kate and placed the map showing where the entrance was and the Power plant where they shut down the power to destroy some of the machines. He pointed his finger past the entrance and the power plant and the time machine was right in side the building but on the other side.  
  
Kate looked at John and nodded as the wind was blowing harder then ever. The T-1003 walked over and saw the entrance to the base. They all walked over to the entrance but just as the T-1003 was about to Pull the front door open. The machines that had been following them hovered over the ground and were shooting at the three of them. The T-1003 stood in front of Kate and John. He then got out his machine gun and was firing at the flying machine. The machine that had been hovering caught fire and finally exploded into black, dusty ash. John found the decoder to the entrance and typed in these numbers 197446876447.  
  
John and Kate put their weapons at their side and they started going into the base as the T-1003 followed them. Many control panels were smashed to pieces; white light bulbs that were once hanging from the ceiling had completely been busted into small pieces. They were amazed at what happened here.  
  
John said, "Watch you back! We don't want to have this place end up as are burial ground.  
  
They kept stepping on human's bones until Kate found something and she started to cry fearfully onto John's shoulder. John looked and he knew that they had found her father. The bones were all smashed to bits and the blue clothes had been burned to pieces. John felt sorry for Kate because even though they had seen her father a week ago he was still alive and well.  
  
The T-1003 looked around and found a passage way that when they first came here wasn't there.  
  
The T-1003 said, "Follow me."  
  
They followed the terminator through what had seemed to be a made passage way. Suddenly without deliberation or thought something jumped at them and was choking John's neck. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Kate looked up and saw that something or someone was choking John. The T- 1003 recognized it as the terminator that was sent out to kill John in the first place. John was struggling trying to breath.  
  
Kate screamed, "LET GO OF HIM!"  
  
She jumped on the terminator's back but the terminator just threw her back to the wall and it crushed part of the wall. Several terminators were coming from both of the directions. T-1003 grabbed the terminator by the neck and he let go of John. The terminator was thrown back against the hard, cold wall which crumbled again as he hit it.  
  
The T-1003 yelled, "GO!"  
  
John and Kate did not listen because they had to save there friend that they had just met. The terminator was getting up again; he transformed his hand into a knife and stabbed it through the T-1003's neck. The T-1003 moved its neck around and grabbed his arm which was a knife and pulled it out. The terminator looked over to John and Kate not noticing that his arm had been pulled out of the T-1003's neck.  
  
John looked around and asked, "Order the machines to stop now!"  
  
The terminator looked back and at the machines and did not order them to stop coming towards them. John and Kate had no choice. They grabbed their machine guns and fired in all directions including at the T-1003 and the terminator. Kate saw that the terminator went for the T-1003's arm. Kate jumped in front of the T-1003 and the terminator grabbed hold of her arm instead. John ran up behind the terminator and shot him I n the arm.  
  
T-1003 said, "You are terminated for the last time."  
  
The T-1003 put his machine gun at where the heart should be if the terminator was a human. He fired vigorously and the terminator fell to the ground. The terminator's arm let go of Kate and she stepped to the T-1003 and then John ran toward them.  
  
The T-1003 talked quietly "We better get going the terminators are coming from both sides but we can just shoot through one of the sides and make it to where we need to go."  
  
They started running shooting madly at all of the terminators that was surrounding them. One of the terminators that looked very advanced jumped in the air but Kate turned around just before it was about to hit her and shot him. The T-1003 was shooting everywhere but he tried not to aim at John and Kate because his mission was to protect John.  
  
John looked back at the dead looking terminator that had just tried to kill him and his read eyes were coming back on.  
  
John yelled, "UH… GUY'S, HE IS COMING BACK TO LIFE!"  
  
Kate and the T-1003 turned around and saw that one of his glowing eyes were turning red again. Inside the machine his scanner came back to life and was searching for any humans. The others were shooting at him really hard as he was getting up and transformed into a biker guy. They had completely forgotten about the other terminators but they remembered just as a machine was trying to kill them.  
  
John thought that they were getting close because they were past the power plant where all of the machines were controlled by. The map indicated that they were really close to the time machine where they would destroy it.  
  
More machines were coming towards them, they were about to give up but they just couldn't because after they destroyed the time machine they had to destroy most of the power plant. John saw that the terminator was still coming at them looking very angry. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The terminator was coming even closer to John now. He, Kate, and the T-1003 were still shooting vigorously at the terminator. John turned around quickly and he shot at the other terminators. Loud gun blasts were coming from all around them. Kate turned around to and left the T-1003 to deal with the terminator. Kate and John both saw an opening that the terminators were not guarding.  
  
John ran through and Kate followed. The machine's arms were reaching for them but since John and Kate ran so fast up to the Time machine. The place was getting darker then it was in the tunnel. The machines weren't coming after them any more.  
  
They loud scream and figured it was the T-1003, "YOU ARE TERMINATED!!!"  
  
John and Kate didn't know what to expect next but a big blast came from where the T-1003 was and it flew John and Kate forward on the cold hard ground. Many pieces of the machines were flying in every direction.  
  
John yelled to Kate, "LET'S GO AND FIND THAT TIME MACHINE!"  
  
Kate got up and held John's hand and they both got up. Explosions from the tunnel could still be heard as they ran through the complex. At last John and Kate smiled as they finally got to the time machine.  
  
John said, "Now all we have to do is blow this time machine up so that no one from the future can get to the past."  
  
Kate said, "Right."  
  
She grabbed two bombs and set them at the back of the time machine. John did the same inside and two the front.  
  
John yelled, "What time did you set them for?"  
  
Kate replied, "I set them for 2:00"  
  
John answered, "Lets get out of here before we blow up."  
  
All of a sudden there was another big explosion and someone came out of the mist. They looked up. John noticed it was the T-1003.  
  
John yelled, "I thought you died?"  
  
The machine answered, "I found a safe place to hide."  
  
John and Kate laughed then told the terminator that they had to get out of here in two minutes. They all ran but the T-1003 was slow so John picked him up and carried him.  
  
Many machines were coming towards them. John and Kate found cover a few miles outside sky net. There was a huge explosion and all of the machines stopped battling with the humans and went towards sky net to investigate.  
  
John said quietly, "Yes, we destroyed the time machine."  
  
John and Kate ran towards the jeep and put the T-1003 in the back. The jeep drove speedily across the valley. They reached the base and John picked up the T-1003. Kate parked the jeep. Looking around lots of men was still fighting with the machines.  
  
John went up to the door and another person opened the hatch. Dogs were barking and many people screamed.  
  
John yelled, "It is alright he is with us. "Kate make sure you get this machine to the testing lab we have to fix him up."  
  
Kate grabbed the terminator and put they both ran to the testing room. John couldn't believe that they could actually find the base again.  
  
John thought we have to end the war. If we don't end the war then the machines will rule us forever. I must build a new time machine and send a soldier to get my mother so she can see the war end. But this time it will be a time machine that you can come back to this year. Another thing I must do is once Kate has a son then I will train him as hard as I can… 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
John checked every hour to see if Kate had finished the T-1003 yet. She kept on telling him that it would be once the day is done. It was light outside now and John had been waiting for hours. He built a time machine and was really itching to take the T-1003 on a mission threw the time machine. He would come back of course. On day two they finally finished.  
  
Kate said, "Before we let him go we need to make sure that he understands the mission."  
  
John replied, "Yup."  
  
They told the terminator the mission and who he was supposed to bring back to there time. The terminator understood what he had to do. The terminator walked up to the time machine.  
  
John said, "Good luck! Hope sky net doesn't build one to."  
  
The T-1003 got into the flying cruiser and took off. The machine went off and disappeared in a flash of light. 


	10. Authors Notes

Authors Note  
  
This adventure was my own idea. I used the characters from the films. Please understand that the T-1003 and the terminator that was sent out to kill John Conner and Kate Conner were both suppose to be played by Arnold Schwarzenegger. Please also note that I am going to be in the process of making my next story to post called Terminator 5: The end of the war. It is going to wrap up the Terminator series. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! ( 


End file.
